An on-orbit breakup event may occur for a variety of reasons. For example, a breakup event may occur when a satellite collides with another satellite or when unspent propellant explodes. Other methods, both intentional and accidental, may exist that produce a breakup event. In any case, regardless of cause, the breakup of on-orbit mass creates a debris field.
Currently, there are models that show simulated debris particles to help determine whether a satellite will pass through a debris field. For example, Space Debris Visualization and Space Debris Visualization, Characterization and Volume Modeling (the “models”) transform a cloud of simulated debris particles into 3D, field based models, to which color and transparency are applied to more accurately communicate risk or threat to space-borne assets. These models are sometimes referred to as “The Torus”, and are animated to show evolution of the debris field. Lastly, these models determine whether a satellite will lie within the debris field at any point in time.
However, some of these models may not be generated in real time, and furthermore, these models capture debris at all times throughout the day even if debris is not near a particular localized section. The models may not be appropriate from time, e.g., 0, ˜1 day, and may require large intermediate files.
Not only are these models an effective tool for communication, but these models show satellites that are potentially at risk or “in the clear”. This is based on whether the satellites will pass through a debris field, for example. While these models are producible once the details of an on-orbit breakup are known, they are computationally intensive and require hours and/or parallel computing resources to generate.
Due to the long production timescale, the models cannot be used to make operational decisions. For instance, the most time consuming part of the process is the generation of the 3D mesh surface, or connectivity matrix, that composes the bounding surface of the cloud. Accordingly, an improved approach to reduce the time in generating the 3D mesh surface may be beneficial.